Follow the Leader/Transcrição
---- 5ª Temporada, Episódio 15 - Escrito por: Paul Zbyszewski & Elizabeth Sarnoff Dirigido por: Stephen Williams ---- Ato 1 FARADAY: Onde está a bomba, Richard? Onde ela está? A bomba de hidrogênio que eu mandei seu povo enterrar. Onde está? RICHARD: Preste atenção. Abaixe a arma, e conversamos, certo? Ninguém precisa se machucar. Abaixe sua arma. FARADAY: Te darei três segundos. Um... RICHARD: Não faça isso! cena muda para o ponto de vista de Jack e Kate. KATE: O que ele está fazendo? Jack, ele está louco! JACK: Está mesmo? E se for o motivo de estarmos aqui? E se for nossa única chance de colocar as coisas em seus devidos lugares? tiro é disparado. JACK: Não! se levanta para correr. KATE: O que acha que vai fazer?! JACK: Atiraram nele! Eu vou lá ajudar! KATE: Sim, e vão atirar em você também. Precisamos ir, Jack. Precisamos ir agora! ouvem galopes de cavalos. Um homem em um cavalo marrom vai até Jack e bate em sua cara com o estoque de sua espingarda. Jack cai no chão. Após um momento de hesitação, Kate corre para Jack. KATE: Jack! segundo homem chega em seu cavalo HOMEM 2: escocês Não se mova! cavalo do segundo homem relincha. O segundo homem desmonta de seu cavalo marrom e mira seu rifle neles. HOMEM 2: Não se mova! primeiro homem, um forte e robusto Charles Widmore, volta de cavalo, desmonta, e anda até Jack para chutá-lo na cara. O corpo de Jack rola com a força do golpe. KATE: Protestando Hei! grunhe. Widmore mira seu rifle no rosto de Jack. WIDMORE: Suspirando Quem diabos seria você? cena muda. Eloise folheia as páginas do diário de Faraday e olha para Daniel morto no chão, na frente dela. Widmore caminha pelo acampamento com Jack e Kate mantidos em refém. WIDMORE: Eloise! O que aconteceu? RICHARD: Esse cara veio ao acampamento e me apontou uma arma. E Eloise... reagiu. Onde os achou? WIDMORE: Escondidos nos arbustos... como ratos. ELOISE: Vieram com esse homem? JACK: Viemos. ELOISE: Levem para minha tenda. e Kate são levados. WIDMORE: Poderia me dizer, Eloise... por que a Iniciativa DHARMA está declarando guerra? ELOISE: Eles não são da Dharma, Charles. WIDMORE: E de onde vieram? ---- Trinta Anos Depois par gigante de uma pinça ajusta as velas mal colocadas de um navio. Richard Alpert, em uma tenda na praia, pacientemente constrói um navio em uma garrafa. Uma Outra morena, Vanessa, apressa-se para alertá-lo. VANESSA: Richard, ele está aqui. solta a pinça e fica a olhar. O vento sopra muito alto. John Locke entra na praia dos Outros carregando uma carcaça de um javali em seus ombros. LOCKE: Trouxe o jantar. solta o javali na areia. RICHARD: John? LOCKE: Olá, Richard. Quanto tempo. RICHARD: Já fazem três anos. O que aconteceu? Onde você estava? LOCKE: Explicarei no caminho. RICHARD: Qual caminho? LOCKE: Vai anoitecer em breve. Temos um caminho a percorrer, não temos muito tempo. encara Locke. LOCKE: Qual o problema? RICHARD: Tem algo diferente em você. LOCKE: Agora tenho um desígnio. espancado e machucado Benjamin Linus entra no acampamento envergonhado, e Sun o segue de perto. RICHARD: O que ele está fazendo aqui? LOCKE: Ele me ajudou a voltar. cena muda para o ponto de vista de Sun e Ben. SUN: Por que o Locke disse que era o povo dele? Pensei que eram seus. BEN: Quando deixei a ilha, John assumiu. Agora ele é o líder. SUN: Quem é o homem com quem ele está conversando? BEN: Seu nome é Richard Alpert. É um tipo de... conselheiro. Ele faz esse trabalho há um longo, longo tempo. decidida, caminha em direção a Richard. BEN: Sun? O que vai... SUN: Richard Esteve em 1977? RICHARD: Desculpe? tira a foto dos Novos Recrutas, de 1977, que ela tinha retirado de seu quadro, e mostra a Richard. SUN: Essas pessoas... Jack Shephard, Kate Austen, Hugo Reyes. Estavam aqui com meu marido, Jin Kwon. Esteve aqui? Lembra-se deles? Algum deles? RICHARD: Sim, estive aqui trinta anos atrás. Sim, lembro deles. Lembro do encontro claramente, pois... vi todos eles morrerem. Ato 2 está sentada na praia, olhando esperançosa para a aliança de Jin. Locke caminha e oferece-lhe uma garrafa de água. LOCKE: Quer água? SUN: a água Acha que é verdade? Estão todos mortos? LOCKE: Não acho que andamos tanto por nada, Sun. se aproxima. RICHARD: Estou pronto, John. LOCKE: Ainda tem aquela bússola que lhe dei? RICHARD: Um pouco enferrujada, mas ainda aponta pro norte. LOCKE: Ben Ben, gostaria que nos acompanhasse. está sentado na praia, distante de todos. BEN: Não confia em mim com meu antigo povo? Medo de uma reviravolta? LOCKE: Não tenho medo de nada que possa fazer, Ben. sorri. BEN: Nesse caso, adoraria ir. LOCKE: Excelente. Sun Fique aqui. Voltamos em algumas horas. Vamos ver o que posso descobrir. Independente do que aconteça, Sun, dou minha palavra: se houver uma forma de você e Jin ficarem juntos, ou alguma forma de salvar nosso pessoal... vou descobrir. ---- grunhe para um Outro valentão, Erik, enquanto são levados para o interior da tenda de Eloise. JACK: Pega leve com ela. os rodeia e dá um chute no rosto de Jack, que cai e geme no chão. ERIK: Não fale. Entendeu? sai da tenda. KATE: Você está bem? JACK: Estou. KATE: Antes de nos capturarem... disse que deveríamos fazer as coisas voltarem aos seus devidos lugares. O que quis dizer com isso? JACK: Se pudermos fazer o que Faraday disse... nosso avião nunca cairia... o voo 815 aterrissaria em Los Angeles. E todos que perdemos desde que chegamos aqui... estarão vivos. KATE: E nós? Apenas... seguimos nossas vidas, pois nunca nos conhecemos? JACK: Todo o sofrimento que passamos será esquecido. Nunca aconteceu. KATE: Nem tudo foi sofrimento. JACK: Foi mais do que suficiente. entra na tenda com o diário de Faraday. ELOISE: O homem em quem atirei... o que ia fazer com a bomba? e Kate mantêm silêncio. ELOISE: Preciso que me digam porque ele precisava da bomba. JACK: Creio que não acreditaria se eu dissesse. ELOISE: Quando eu tinha 17 anos, levei um jovem homem até a bomba. Ele procedeu dizendo que se a enterrássemos no subsolo, as coisas sairiam muito bem. Quando perguntei como ele poderia ter tanta certeza, ele disse que era do futuro. E então ele desapareceu. Bem diante dos meus olhos. Há dez minutos, atirei nele pelas costas. E antes de ele morrer... ele me disse que... Sussurro que era meu filho. Explique isso para mim. Tem minha palavra de que acreditarei em você. a anotação do diário. Como pode ter minha letra se não me lembro de tê-la escrito? JACK: É porque você ainda não escreveu. Sei que é difícil de entender. Mas o que acabou de fazer foi um acidente. E acredito que exista um jeito de desfazer o que fez. ELOISE: O quê? JACK: Seu filho voltou porque descobriu uma maneira... de mudar as coisas. Ele não tem que estar morto. Você não precisa tê-lo matado. Se fizermos o que está escrito naquele diário... nada disso terá acontecido. vira para Kate. ELOISE: Ele sabe do que ele está falando? KATE: Ele acha que sim. ELOISE: Então tudo bem. Levarei-os até a bomba. Só mais um pequeno problema, entretanto. Está armazenada em segurança há mais de 20 anos no subsolo. E desde então... parece que alguém construiu uma vila inteira em cima dela. JACK: A Iniciativa Dharma? ELOISE: Entretanto... como vocês têm se passado por membros... suponho que entrar e sair será relativamente simples. JACK: Pode ser um pouquinho mais complicado que isso. ---- está amarrado em uma cadeira na sala de vigilância. Stuart Radzinsky assiste à fita da câmera de segurança a qual Kate e Sawyer atravessam a cerca sônica. Horace Goodspeed fica no painel de controle, enquanto um Phil machucado e dois outros membros da segurança ficam de guarda com seus rifles. RADZINSKY: Aquela mulher. Onde ela está agora? SAWYER: Chame meu advogado. bate na cara de Sawyer. HORACE: Stuart, que diabos está fazendo? RADZINSKY: Estou obtendo respostas. Onde ela está? recupera e suspira. Radzinsky acerta-lhe novamente. Sawyer grunhe. HORACE: Pare, droga. Pare. É uma ordem! Ainda estou no comando. RADZINSKY: Estava, Horace. Mas se vamos proteger nosso povo e nosso trabalho, você não tem estômago para o que vem em seguida. tem pena. RADZINSKY: Phil. empurra Sawyer para painel de controle e empurra o seu rosto em direção ao monitor. RADZINSKY: Certo, Jim. Última chance. Me diz onde ela está... aperta um botão e a imagem do vídeo pausa em Kate. RADZINSKY: ...ou, Deus me perdoe, mas eu matarei você. Ato 3 bate na cara de Sawyer novamente. Juliet, presa em uma cadeira na mesma sala, é forçada a assistir. JULIET: Hei! RADZINSKY: Está pronto para falar agora? sangrando, recupera-se. SAWYER: Sussurrando Não. bate em Sawyer novamente. RADZINSKY: Também estou ficando cansado disso, Jim. Então me diga aonde sua namorada levou o garoto. O levou aos hostis? Sabe onde eles estão? geme e cospe nos pés de Radzinsky. Radzinzky joga-se pra frente e dá socos em Sawyer. Juliet grita. JULIET: Pare, por favor! RADZINSKY: Quer que eu pare? Então conte! JULIET: Stuart, por favor. Nos conhecemos há três anos. Não somos pessoas más. Não viemos machucá-los. SAWYER: Juliet... não. Não importa o que diga, não acreditarão. Só fará mais pessoas se machucarem. HORACE: O que estamos fazendo, cara? Bater nele não faz sentido. Ele não vai falar. PHIL: Posso fazê-lo falar. atravessa a sala, encara Sawyer, e então dá um forte tapa no rosto de Juliet. SAWYER: Filho da mãe! cadeira balança quando Sawyer luta para se libertar. Horace tenta impedí-lo. HORACE: Calma, calma. SAWYER: É um homem morto, Phil! Vou matar você. outro segurança entra na sala com um livro da Iniciativa Dharma. MITCH: Sr. Radzinsky, ainda sem sinal de Miles e Jin. Quanto aos recrutas da semana passada... peguei o manifesto do submarino. Três adições de última hora! Dois que atiraram em você, Shephard e Austen. E um que não pudemos rastrear, ele deve fazer parte disso. olha para o manifesto. RADZINSKY: Quem diabos é Hugo Reyes? PHIL: É o cara gordo. ---- alarme soa pela Vila enquanto Hurley reúne enlatados e produtos da Iniciativa Dharma de uma prateleira da despensa e põe em sua mochila. Do lado de fora, Hurley olha ao redor furtivamente. O alarme continua soando enquanto gritos indistintos são ouvidos. Dr. Chang avista Hurley e o segue. Hurley encontra Jin e Miles. HURLEY: Qual o plano de resgate? MILES: Que plano? Vamos para a praia. Por que levaríamos comida? HURLEY: Mas eles pegaram Sawyer e Juliet. MILES: Eles estão em 30, todos armados. Só podemos resgatar a nós mesmos. Vamos. HURLEY: Temos de fazer algo. Sawyer jamais nos deixaria para trás. Chang surge na pequena clareira com os outros. Miles e Jin miram suas armas nele. Claramente desarmado e inofensivo, Dr. Chang continua a abordagem, cautelosamente. MILES: Dr. Chang! O que faz aqui? DR. CHANG: Poderia fazer a mesma pergunta. HURLEY: Mas perguntamos primeiro. DR. CHANG: Seu amigo, Faraday, disse que são do futuro. Preciso saber se ele falava a verdade. HURLEY: Cara, isso é ridículo. DR. CHANG: Em que ano nasceu? Em que ano? HURLEY: Ahn... 1931? DR. CHANG: Tem 46 anos? HURLEY: Sim. Tenho. DR. CHANG: Então lutou na guerra da Coréia? HURLEY: Não houve tal fato. DR. CHANG: Quem é o presidente dos Estados Unidos? HURLEY: Está bem, cara. Somos do futuro. Desculpe. DR. CHANG: Então é verdade? Você é meu filho? MILES: Sim, é verdade. DR. CHANG: Seu amigo, o físico... disse para evacuar todos da ilha. Disse que ia acontecer um grande acidente na Cisne. Isso é verdade? MILES: Ele esteve certo em tudo até agora. Se o Faraday disse para tirar todos da Ilha... eu tiraria. DR. CHANG: Então vamos esperar que ele saiba o que está fazendo. ---- acampamento dos Outros, pássaros cantam pela floresta. Widmore se ajoelha perto de Faraday e o analisa. WIDMORE: Me diga algo. Por que sinto que este homem parece familiar para mim? ELOISE: Richard, você e o Erik, venham comigo. RICHARD: Ir para onde? ELOISE: Pode desamarrá-los. Se importaria de nos dar um momento? Vou levá-los até a bomba. WIDMORE: Quê? Você é louca? Estou preocupado com você. Não na sua condição. cena muda para o ponto de vista de Jack, Kate e Richard. JACK: Quem é ele? RICHARD: O cara sobre quem está perguntando é Charles Widmore. Ele e Eloise são... vamos apenas dizer que o amor pode ser complicado. aproxima-se. ELOISE: Tudo certo, vamos. ---- RICHARD: Então, John... está pronto para me dizer onde esteve nos últimos 3 anos? LOCKE: Você não sabe mesmo? RICHARD: Sei que no dia que Ben girou a roda, nós estávamos sentados num tronco de árvore. Teve um clarão, um som alto, e então você simplesmente desapareceu. LOCKE: Bom, está prestes a ver para onde eu desapareci. E depois disso, gostaria que me levasse ao Jacob. e Richard param e encaram Locke. BEN: Não é assim que funciona, John. LOCKE: É mesmo, Richard? Isso vai ser um problema? RICHARD: Acabou de voltar, John, não tem motivo para se apressar... LOCKE: Sou o líder agora, certo? RICHARD: Sim, John, isso mesmo. LOCKE: Ótimo! Quero que me leve ao Jacob. Pode fazer isso? RICHARD: Claro. LOCKE: Fantástico! Vamos andando, estamos quase no avião. BEN: Que avião? LOCKE: É um monomotor. Contrabandeava heroína. Voou da Nigéria e caiu aqui. Richard, escute com atenção, pois só terá três minutos para fazer isso... RICHARD: Fazer o quê? LOCKE: Um homem vai aparecer na selva, ele foi baleado na perna... empurra um quite para Richard. LOCKE: Vai precisar disso para tirar a bala. RICHARD: Desculpa, John, eu não... LOCKE: Agora escute isto. Diga que ele precisa trazer todos que partiram de volta à ilha. E quando ele perguntar como fazer isso: diga que ele terá que morrer. gemendo. BEN: Quem é aquele cara, John? LOCKE: Eu. Ato 4 LOCKE 2: Aah! são ouvidos. Richard surge da floresta. LOCKE 2: Richard? Richard, o que está havendo? RICHARD: Você está sangrando até morrer. rasga a calça de Locke na parte da perna. RICHARD: Preciso tirar a bala. LOCKE 2: Como sabe que tenho uma bala na perna, Richard? RICHARD: Porque você me disse, John. LOCKE 2: Não, eu não disse. RICHARD: Bom, você dirá. cena muda para o ponto de vista de Ben e Locke. BEN: Isso deve ser literalmente uma experiência extracorporal. LOCKE: Coisa do tipo. BEN: Seu tempo foi impecável, John. Como sabia quando estar aqui? LOCKE: A ilha me disse. Ela nunca lhe disse coisas? BEN: Não, John. E ela não contou onde está Jacob. Precisa do Richard para isso. LOCKE: Você nunca o viu. BEN: O quê? LOCKE: Jacob. Você nunca o viu. viajante do tempo, Locke, desaparece. BEN: O que aconteceu? Aonde você foi? LOCKE: Devolver a bússola ao Richard. RICHARD: Quer a bala? LOCKE: Pode ficar. Foi tudo bem? RICHARD: Bom, você parecia bem convencido. Especialmente quando disse que iria morrer. Estou feliz que isso não precisou acontecer. LOCKE: Na verdade, Richard, precisou. Melhor voltarmos pro acampamento. ---- Chang entra no Centro de Segurança dando ordens a Horace. DR. CHANG: Precisa evacuar todos que não são necessários. E precisa fazer isso... Chang descobre LaFleur e Juliet algemados e machucados. DR. CHANG: O que está acontecendo aqui? RADZINSKY: Não devia estar na Cisne, Chang? Vamos furar o chão em menos de 20 horas. DR. CHANG: Estamos sob iminente ameaça. Se perfurarmos... existe a probabilidade de um acidente cataclismático... RADZINSKY: Decidido Vamos perfurar, e no horário. DR. CHANG: Horace, está no comando. RADZINSKY: Ele não está mais. Essa é a minha decisão, e ela já foi feita. Continuamos trabalhando... SAWYER: Nos coloque no submarino. olha para Sawyer. SAWYER: Gemendo Ele está certo. Não é seguro. Coloque mulheres e crianças no submarino e tire-os daqui. E se colocar eu e Juliet no submarino com eles... falaremos qualquer coisa que queiram saber. Está de acordo, querida? JULIET: Claro. RADZINSKY: Quer ir no submarino, Jim? dá um livro da Iniciativa Dharma e um lápis para Sawyer. RADZINSKY: Desenhe um mapa. Quero saber exatamente onde os hostis estão. ---- cantando. ELOISE: Vocês dois sabem nadar? KATE: Por que a gente não dá a volta? ELOISE: Não, querida. Precisar entrar. Precisa nadar por debaixo do lago para chegar aos túneis. KATE: Eu não vou. JACK: O quê? KATE: Vou voltar e procurar todo mundo, eu... Não posso continuar com você, não dessa vez... JACK: Não pode voltar lá agora. Eles sabem sobre a gente. Eles tentaram nos matar. KATE: E o que você está tentando fazer? Adeus, Jack. começa a ir embora. Erik carrega seu rifle e mira em Kate. ERIK: Não vai a lugar algum. JACK: em frente ao rifle Não precisa fazer isso. ELOISE: Não costumamos contar nossos segredos a estranhos... e deixá-los passeando por aí. KATE: Não ligo para seus segredos. Só quero ir embora... caminha. JACK: Abaixe a arma. ERIK: Jack Pra trás! JACK: Se ela quer ir embora... ERIK: Eu disse para parar! JACK: ...ela pode ir. tiro é disparado. Kate arregala os olhos assustada. Ela olha para baixo em seu peito, procurando um tiro. Outro tiro é disparado, e Erik cai ao chão com dois buracos em seu peito. Uma figura emerge da folhagem apontando uma arma. É Sayid. Eloise e Richard levantam os braços. Ato 5 leva suas mãos ao rosto, frustrado. RICHARD: O que está fazendo, Eloise? Aquele cara acabou de matar um dos nossos, e está agindo como se não importasse. ELOISE: Se essas pessoas fizerem o que dizem, Richard, não vai importar. RICHARD: E o que vão fazer? pouco longe dali, os três sobreviventes do Oceanic Voo 815 conversam. SAYID: Então está dizendo que vai apagar três anos de nossas vidas? JACK: Podemos mudar as coisas. SAYID: Não sei se sabe disso, mas já mudei as coisas. Matei Benjamin Linus, e ainda estamos todos aqui. KATE: É porque não o matou. Sawyer e eu o levamos aos Outros para salvá-lo. SAYID: Por que fez isso? KATE: Por que eu fiz isso? Desde quando atirar em crianças e explodir bombas de hidrogênio se tornou legal? JACK: Nós três desaparecemos daquele avião e aparecemos aqui, aparecemos agora, porque é nossa chance de mudar as coisas. KATE: E se estiver errado, todos na ilha vão morrer. Você entende isso? JACK: Não estou errado. É por isso que estamos aqui. É o nosso destino. KATE: Sabe com quem está parecendo? Porque ele era louco também, Jack. Você mesmo disse. JACK: Talvez eu estivesse errado. KATE: Não, você estava certo. Voltarei para encontrar o resto do nosso pessoal, porque se não posso impedi-lo, talvez eles possam... ---- HOMEM: alto-falante O submarino parte em 30 minutos... Aos que estão sendo evacuados, vão à doca. van surge, e sua porta se abre. JEANNETTE LEWIS: britânico Venha, Charlotte. CHARLOTTE: Fique comigo! LARA: Isso é ridículo, eu posso ajudá-lo. DR. CHANG: Não, Lara, não pode. Apenas vá. LARA: Por que está nervoso? DR. CHANG: Quero que você vá. Agora! de vista de Hurley, Jin e Miles. HURLEY: Por que ele está gritando com ela, cara? MILES: É a única forma de fazê-la partir. HURLEY: Sinto muito, cara. JIN: Melhor irmos. MILES: Espera, espera um segundo. É o Jim e a Juliet. Por que estão os colocando no submarino? HURLEY: Não se preocupe. Vai ficar tudo bem. Sawyer sempre tem um plano, certo? cena muda para o ponto de vista de Sawyer e Juliet. SAWYER: Vamos comprar a Microsoft. JULIET: Como é? SAWYER: E depois vamos ganhar dos caubóis no Super Bowl de 1978. Ficaremos ricos. Olha, me desculpa. Eu devia tê-la escutado há 3 anos quando quis ir neste submarino. JULIET: Fico feliz por ter me feito mudar de idéia. MITCH: Vamos, LaFleur. Entre. SAWYER: As damas primeiro. entra no submarino. Sawyer sobe e lança seu último olhar para a Ilha. SAWYER: Já vou tarde! suspira e desce as escadas do submarino. ---- JACK: Se eu não vê-lo do outro lado, não vou culpá-lo. ELOISE: Agora tome fôlego e siga o Richard. Há uma entrada no fundo na parte mais afastada. mergulha no rio e nada abaixo de uma cachoeira, através de um estreito túnel, e em seguida, emerge em uma antiga câmara cheia de ar. Ele tosse, e encontra Richard iluminando o interior com algumas tochas. JACK: É mais longe do que eu pensei. Onde estamos? RICHARD: Nos túneis. JACK: Quer me dizer como vamos tirar a bomba daqui? RICHARD: Da mesma forma que trouxemos. JACK: Espero não ser pelo tanque. RICHARD: É uma bomba de 3,5 metros e 20 mil quilos. Não será pelo tanque. emerge na entrada da câmara. Jack a ajuda. Então Sayid aparece, e Jack o ajuda também. JACK: Eu não sabia que você viria. SAYID: Se der certo, você pode salvar todos nós. Se não, pelo menos você vai nos tirar do sofrimento. amarra seu cabelo molhado. Eloise pega uma tocha. ELOISE: Certo, vamos começar. ---- Ben e Locke se aproximam do acampamento. Assim como ele fez trinta anos atrás, Richard carrega uma tocha acesa para guia-lo através da escuridão. RICHARD: Arrumarei uma tenda para você, amanhã cedo seguiremos. LOCKE: Pensei que seguiríamos agora. RICHARD: Agora? LOCKE: Eu estou ansioso! RICHARD: Faremos como quiser, mas é melhor irmos conversarmos... LOCKE: Estão todos aqui? RICHARD: Há outro grupo no Templo, mas... LOCKE: Se não se importa, quero falar com todos agora. RICHARD: Mas é claro. Fique à vontade. LOCKE: Olá, pessoal. Meu nome é John Locke. Soube que por algum tempo, vocês Receberam ordens de um homem chamado Jacob. E, esquisitamente, parece que ninguém o viu ainda. Há boas razões para o segredo de sua existência e paradeiro. Apenas desconheço estas razões. vira e olha para Richard, estudando sue rosto. LOCKE: E, honestamente, se há alguém nos dizendo o que fazer, quero saber quem ele é. SUN: Este homem, Jacob... Pode nos dizer como trazer Jin e os outros de volta? LOCKE: Certamente. Richard concordou em nos mostrar aonde ir. Então estou indo encontrar Jacob agora. E gostaria que todos viessem comigo. os Outros começam a murmurar, e concordam com suas cabeças. RICHARD: Ben, confidencialmente Começo a achar que John Locke será um problema. BEN: Por que acha que tentei matá-lo? Ato 6 membros da Iniciativa Dharma são levados para o submarino. Dentro do submarino, Mitch algema Juliet em uma mesa da cozinha do navio. MITCH: Saímos em dois minutos. Fico grato se não causar problemas. SAWYER: Nem pensar nisso, Nemo. JULIET: O que faremos ao chegar em Ann Arbor? SAWYER: Não vamos para lá. JULIET: Como é? SAWYER: Estes caras não são tiras. Não têm autoridade sobre nós no mundo real. Assim que aportarmos, onde quer que seja... estaremos livres. JULIET: "Mundo real". Já nem sei mais o que significa. SAWYER: Sussurro Vem para cá. lhe dá a mão. SAWYER: Não importa o que aconteça, tenho você, lembra? JULIET: Eu te amo. SAWYER: Eu também te amo. PHIL: fora do submarino Calma, não feche a escotilha. Horace quer ela fora da ilha também. Deixaremos Ann Arbor lidar com eles. Suspiros A pegamos voltando para a cidade. Coloque-a com os outros. suspira. As algemas são presas. KATE: Hei. SAWYER: Hei. HOMEM: Liberar passadiço. Tripulação, descer imediatamente. ENGENHEIRO: Estamos de partida. Engenharia, tomem sua posição. Embarcação pronta para o mar. HOMEM: Homens, em suas posições. Preparar para submergir. ENGENHEIRO: Dutos de ventilação, aguardar. HOMEM: Posição de submersão. ENGENHEIRO: Tanques de lastro, no aguardo. HOMEM: Submarino pronto para submersão. Liberar motores dois e três. Testar dois e três. submarino mergulha e sai da Ilha. ---- SAYID: Sussurro Jack. normal Creio que saiba que a motivação desta mulher em nos ajudar... a detonar a bomba é para aniquilar a Iniciativa Dharma. JACK: Mas ainda assim confio nela. SAYID: Por quê? JACK: Porque daqui a 30 anos é ela quem nos dirá como voltar à ilha. SAYID: E isso o faz confiar nela? não responde. Os quatro entram uma grande câmara. Richard pega tochas em todas as paredes. Eloise puxa uma grande cobertura, revelando um objeto no centro da câmara. A bomba, chamada "Jughead", está ali. ELOISE: Bem... e agora? ---- Na praia, os Outros fazem seu êxodo do acampamento. LOCKE: Lindo dia, não é? BEN: É. Até agora. Richard tem algumas preocupações. LOCKE: Com o quê? BEN: Esta peregrinação até Jacob o deixa desconfortável. Ele demonstrou... dúvidas se você sabe ou não para onde está indo. LOCKE: Agradeço por trazer isto até mim, Ben. BEN: Sei que tivemos nossas diferenças no passado, John, mas agora estou aqui para segui-lo. Se precisa que Jacob o ajude a reunir o seu pessoal, farei... LOCKE: Não tenho interesse de me reunir a eles. BEN: Mas disse à Sun... LOCKE: Sei o que disse. Mas não é por isso que vamos até o Jacob. BEN: Então por que vamos? LOCKE: Para que eu possa matá-lo. atordoado, para de caminhar e fica para trás enquanto o resto do grupo passa por ele. L O S T